Janji
by GinKamen
Summary: Mereka bertatapan dengan jemari yang saling bertaut. Ada rasa pahit dalam dada tatkala hitung mundur kebersamaan mereka semakin menipis. Yuuri mencoba tersenyum, telinganya mendengar dengan penuh perhatian atas beribu-ribu janji yang diucapkan Victor. Fictogemino. BL. Shounen ai. Victor x Yuuri Fanfiction


**DISCLAIMER : Yuri! on Ice was produced by** **MAPPA** **, directed by** **Sayo Yamamoto** **and written by** **Mitsurō Kubo** **.**

 **Victor x Yuuri Fanfiction**

Saya mencoba membuat _fictogemino_ atau fiksi kembar. Fanfic ini bisa dibaca dari paragraf awal ke paragraf akhir _dan_ dari paragraf akhir ke paragraf awal.

 **HAPPY READING ^^**

* * *

 **JANJI**

Yuuri menutup jendela kamarnya saat cuaca dingin mulai merambat masuk. Di balik lensa kacamata, iris cokelatnya menatap dan mengikuti serpihan salju yang jatuh perlahan. Malam ini dingin, tetapi perasaan hangat menjalar dalam hatinya tatkala teringat pada sebuah cincin yang melingkar indah di jari manis ‒bersamaan dengan serangkaian janji yang bersemayam di dalamnya.

Hanya cokelat hangat yang kini menemani kesendiriannya. Ia duduk menghadap keluar jendela dengan ekspresi berubah-ubah karena ingatan masa lalu. Ada kalanya ia tersenyum, ada pula saat-saat dahinya berkerut, atau saat pandangan matanya berubah sendu.

Yuuri menyadari bahwa mau tak mau mereka akhirnya memang harus berpisah. Berbulan-bulan berlalu hingga tanpa disadari penantiannya telah berjalan sangat lama. Kesetiaan, kepercayaan, serta kesabarannya diuji. Tak mudah memang, tetapi kerinduan akan senyum Victor terus menerus memberinya kekuatan. Dua tahun telah berlalu, batinnya, namun tak pernah sekalipun ia melupakan janji Victor.

"Selamanya, Yuuri. Ucapkan itu dalam doamu. Tidak untuk sesaat, atau satu tahun, atau dua tahun, atau berapa tahun pun hanya karena kautakut berharap. Aku takkan pernah melupakanmu, selamanya." Victor berjanji dengan sepenuh hatinya. Tak pernah Yuuri melihat tatapan penuh perhatian sekaligus pendambaan sebesar itu sebelumnya. Akhirnya Yuuri hanya bisa mengangguk. Percaya sepenuhnya akan ucapan pria Rusia di hadapannya yang sebentar lagi akan mengikuti kompetesi _ice skating_ di seberang benua.

"Jangan lupakan aku."

Victor mengangguk. "Aku berjanji." Ia mengusap cincin di jari Yuuri. "Aku akan kembali padamu."

"Akan selalu kuingat janjimu, Victor. Jangan membuatku kecewa."

Mereka bertatapan dengan jemari yang saling bertaut. Ada rasa pahit dalam dada tatkala hitung mundur kebersamaan mereka semakin menipis. Yuuri mencoba tersenyum, telinganya mendengar dengan penuh perhatian atas beribu-ribu janji yang diucapkan Victor. Orang lain mungkin menganggap bahwa itu hanya janji kosong, tetapi bagi Yuuri, Victor pasti akan benar-benar menepatinya. Memang membutuhkan waktu yang lama ‒setelah kompetisi berakhir, Victor harus kembali ke Rusia untuk berlatih‒ tetapi berapa lama pun ia menunggu, Yuuri tetap yakin bahwa suatu hari Victor akan kembali padanya.

Kebersamaan mereka tentu merupakan saat-saat yang membahagiakan. Mereka memang belum lama kenal, tetapi entah kenapa, rasanya seperti menemukan kembali teman lama yang telah lama hilang. Ada rasa rindu tak masuk akal yang melingkupi keduanya saat mata mereka bertemu. Meskipun tak ada yang mengungkapkan hal itu secara gamblang, tetapi mereka memahami bahwa perasaan seperti itu memang dirasakan satu sama lain. Maka, saat Yakov datang dengan berita yang teramat mengejutkan, keduanya enggan untuk berpisah.

"Semua penggemarmu ingin kau kembali," ucap Yakov, tak peduli dengan tatapan tak setuju dari kedua atlet di hadapannya. "Aku tahu aku takkan berhasil jika hanya membujukmu. Karena itu, diam-diam aku sudah mendaftarkan namamu untuk mengikuti kompetisi tahun ini. Di bawah pengawasanku, sebagai atlet Rusia."

"Tapi, Yakov-"

"Aku tak menerima penolakan. Ingat Victor, kontrak kita belum berakhir. Kau tak bisa melawanku."

Yuuri menggigil dalam diam. Baru saja mereka merencanakan masa depan yang menyenangkan. Namun, bahkan ia belum sempat mengangguk menyetujui, Yakov datang dengan wajah kakunya. Kalimat demi kalimat yang Yakov ujarkan setelahnya membuat wajah kaku itu semakin terlihat menakutkan. Kata-katanya tegas dan tak dapat dibantah.

"Kau tak bisa terus menerus menjadi pelatih," Yakov memberi peringatan. "Mau tak mau, suka atau tak suka, kau harus kembali ke Rusia."

Masih segar dalam ingatan Yuuri saat pertama kali ia dan Victor bertemu. Hari pertama berlalu, hari kedua, ketiga, kemudian tanpa disadari telah begitu banyak waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama. Yuuri lupa ‒atau mungkin ia memang sengaja melupakannya‒ bahwa kebersamaan mereka dapat direnggut kapan saja. Karena, ia pun pura-pura melupakan hal ini, hubungan mereka sama sekali tak bisa dilegalkan.

Victor meninggalkan kota kelahirannya, meninggalkan rekan dan pelatihnya, dan yang paling fatal, meninggalkan peluang besar untuk kembali meraih medali emas. Yuuri tentu sadar bahwa keputusan Victor sangat salah, tetapi campuran kekaguman dan keegoisan membuat Yuuri memilih untuk menutup mata dan telinganya. Ia pasti dibenci oleh semua penggemar Victor. Namun sekali lagi, karena keegoisannya, ia tak menanggapi hal itu. Ia bahkan bertekad untuk menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa Victor tak memilih orang yang salah, karena suatu saat, ia akan terlahir kembali sebagai Yuuri Katsuki yang namanya dikenal sebagai _figure skater_ paling hebat.

"Yuuri, mulai saat ini, aku pelatihmu. Aku akan membuatmu menang di _Grand Prix Final_."

Untuk pertama kalinya, suara itu menggema di telinganya dengan sangat jelas ‒memulai kisah mereka sekaligus menjungkirbalikkan nasib Yuuri. Suasana hangat di pemandian air panas saat itu membuat Yuuri seakan meleleh dan tenggelam dalam pesona Victor.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 _ **Silakan baca ulang dari paragraf akhir ke paragraf awal.**_

 **Terima kasih untuk review, kritik, dan sarannya ^^**


End file.
